


Smoke Break

by Nylazor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cigarettes, Fluff, M/M, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: Mondo goes for a smoke and Taka tags along.





	Smoke Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unironicdokis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unironicdokis/gifts).



> For my friend <3

Taka finished taking the notes off the board. The bell rang and he shook his hand, cramped from studious writing. He watched as his classmate with a pompadour get up and move to the door, his name was Mondo, right?

“Mondo!” Taka got up, “Our next class is in this room, it's just a 15 minute break.” 

“Going for a smoke.” Mondo replied gruffly. “Wanna come?”

Taka froze, Mondo missed the first week of school, so this was the first time he was in class. More importantly Taka didn't smoke, but a very attractive boy was asking him to go somewhere.

“As long as we smoke off school property!” Taka walked up to him.

Mondo eyed him curiously for a moment, before nodding. They walked in awkward silence, Mondo’s hands deep in his jacket pockets and Taka in perfect posture. 

“Didn't think you smoked.” Mondo grunted.

“Oh! Ah, yeah well, only sometimes…” Taka managed, in truth he hadn't expected to smoke. “Can I borrow one?”

“Mm.” Mondo responded.

They walked past the doors and continued to the other side of the street, at a convenience store. Mondo took out his smoke and put it in his mouth, he passed an extra cigarette to Taka. Mondo flipped out his Zippo lighter and lit his cigarette. Taka put the cigarette in his mouth, and waited for a moment. Mondo side eyed him before leaning down and lighting Taka’s cigarette with his own still in his mouth, his hair brushing Taka's. Taka took it out of his mouth without inhaling and stared in fascination at the ember. Mondo took a long puff of his smoke before blowing it out, he closed his eyes and leaned back.

“Stuff’s good but addicting as shit, I miss it bad in class, shame you got the same monkey on your back.” Mondo said eyes still closed.

Hesitantly Taka took a drag of the cigarette, the heat burned his lungs and suddenly he was coughing. He held onto the cigarette but continued to cough, huffing and gasping before the coughing continued. He leaned over and pressed a hand to his chest. He felt a strong hand slap his back. But it seems to make the coughing worse.

“What the shit man? Did you swallow it?” 

But Taka continued to cough, he saw Mondo's feet turn away. Oh great, I try and impress him and he ditches me, jeeze.

After a minute Mondo returned and rubbed Taka's back in slow smooth circles. “Deep breaths.”

After what seemed like an eternity of coughing, it subsided and Taka managed to stand upright, his eyes still streaming. Quickly he rubbed them, embarrassed. 

“Holy shit, dude, what happened?” Mondo handed him a bottle of water, already open.

Taka drank from it gratefully before pausing for breath. “Sorry… I…” he opted for the truth. “I don't actually smoke I just thought… thought I'd accompany you.”

Mondo stared at him for a moment before snorting. “That's kind of dumb of you, but don't do stupid shit to impress me.” He threw his now spent cigarette on the ground and crushed it under his heel. “Waste of a cigarette.” He muttered.

“Sorry.” Taka said morosely.

“You don't need to pretend to be something different for me.” He repeated. “You're... pretty cool yourself.”

Taka gazed up at him in awe.

“It takes guts to be able to handle a crowd like you do, to lead.” Mondo took the cigarette from Taka and stomped on it. “So don't be fucking fake.”

“Um thanks.” Taka looked away awkwardly. “It's time to go back.”

Mondo nodded and walked toward the school, and Taka followed smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeh it's short! It was a short prompt!


End file.
